Balance
The power to be in perfect balance with the universe and its forces. Variation of Boundary Manipulation. Opposite power to Destabilization. Not to be confused with Enhanced Balance. Also Called *Cosmic Balance/Order *Equilibrium *Perfect Balance/Order *Ultimate Balance/Order *Universal Balance/Order Capabilities The user is in balance with all forces of universe itself and transcendent areas or location and control to its will. The user can control opposing forces at once like darkness and light, heaven and hell, existence and nothingness, creation and destruction. Advanced users can combine 2 opposing forces and not be harmed by any force or its effects. This power allows the user to be in between good and evil and develop a universal view beyond reason they can also affect many cosmic, mystical, physical concepts and be in balance with them giving them an equal status example concept of infinite and finite, reality and illusion. This ability grants infinite power and can adapt to anything. Details User is put in a state where they are not perfect or imperfect nor bad or evil making one not just be in balance but superior cause one can understand and work with both concepts in harmony. Is also good to state that user may or may not be omnipotent it depends in what degree of balance the user is in. This cannot be confused with Unity because the user is not one with all but in balance with all, the user is also not bound to any physical or transcendent rules life and death. This ability can be considered the core reason for Boundary Manipulation because once the user understands boundaries he can balance them all. Cosmic Balance scale has no defined scale because the result of 2 opposing paths is uncertain in terms of balance. Advanced users can create new concepts from balance by mixing old ones e.g. by mixing reality and illusion the user can create Subjective reality or instead of creating user can turn opposing forces compatible and perfect harmony. In essence the user has a way of existence above all dualities becoming a powerful force and incomprehensible making them true neutral, above good and evil, male and female, being and non-being Applications * Balanced Aspect Manipulation * Probabilistic Equilibrium * Yin & Yang Manipulation * Yin & Yang Separation Variations *Balance Embodiment *Counter-Force Manipulation Associations *Genesis and Extinction *Existence and Nothingness *Creation and Destruction *Aether and Nether *Aura and Chi *Demonic and Angelic *Enlightenment *Natural and Phenomenal *Higher Consciousness *Vice and Virtue *Submission and Liberty *Light and Darkness *Yin and Yang *Mercy and Vengeance *Truths and Lies *Miracle and Disaster *War and Peace *Order and Chaos *Perfection and Corruption *Morality Manipulation *Boundary Manipulation (through manipulation of boundaries between opposites) *Science and Magic *Sturdy and Feeble *Space and Time *Reality and Illusion *Positive and Negative *Success and Failure *Causality Manipulation and Acausality Manipulation *Omnicounter *Stability and Instability *God and Anti-God Known Users *The Will (Age of Myth) *Equinox (DC Comics) *The Spectre (DC Comics) *Lucemon (Digimon) *Ao (Forgotten Realms) *Nemesis (Greek Mythology) *Inbetweener (Marvel Comics) *The Living Tribunal (Marvel Comics) *Guthix (Runescape) *Balancer (Valkyrie Crusade) Known Objects *Tiger Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) Gallery Taoism (Taiji).jpg|Yin-Yang, the concept of all opposites in harmonious balance.|link=Yin-Yang Manipulation Taoism (Traditional Taiji).jpg|Alternate version of the Taiji (Yin-Yang). Wuji is at the center. Lucemon.jpg|Lucemon (Digimon) Tribunal.jpg|The Living Tribunal (Marvel Comics) controls the balance of the multiverse Guthix_artwork.png|Guthix, God of Balance (Runescape) Balancer_H.png|Balancer (Valkyrie Crusade) the amoral weigher/balancer of all things. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Rare power Category:Magical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Absolute Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Conceptual Powers